1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to article support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved article support apparatus wherein the same is securable and positionable overlying a door support rod framework to enable securement and support of various articles thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for support structure in dwellings, and particularly dwellings of limited storage space is required and has been addressed somewhat by the prior art. Such support structure of the prior art has included various hooks to permit accessory storage of articles. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing an accessory storage apparatus wherein the same is conveniently securable to an existing structural aspect of an associated dwelling, such as a door frame, and is further adjustable to accommodate various classes of articles to be mounted thereon. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,437 to Boycott setting forth a clothes rack including a plurality of hook members mounted thereon, wherein the hook members are pivotally mounted to the rack to prevent storage of various garments thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,954 to Larson sets forth a rack structure with a looped bracket member pivotally mounted thereon to support various articles of clothing thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,106; U.S. Pat No. Des. 193,394; and U.S. Pat No. Des. 279,450 illustrate various hook assemblages arranged for support of various articles thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved article support apparatus wherein the same is easily mounted on existing support structure within a dwelling and further accommodates various articles thereon and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.